


Through the baby monitor

by moroo1234



Series: TW Prompts [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Derek Hale is Good With Kids, Derek Hale is a Softie, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Married Life, Stiles Stilinski is Good with Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Stiles hears his husband talking through the baby monitor





	Through the baby monitor

7am.  
7 frickin' am.

No one should be awake at this hour, 

Especially not Stiles Stilinski. Not before he had his morning coffee.

"It's your turn" Stiles hits Derek with a pillow,

"I went last time" Derek groans and turns around to the other side,

"I'll make it up to you at night" Stiles said "pleaseeee with cherry on top"

Derek grins before getting up slowly and walking to the other room,

"Good morning little stinker!" Stiles hears in the baby monitor and smiles to himself,

"Your lazy daddy didn't want to get up so he sent me instead" Derek told the baby,

Ok, he is not lazy. If there's a person you can call- not lazy, It's Stiles Stilinski.

"But I'll do anything for your dad, because I love him" Stiles smiles again when Derek says that.

"And you know what? I think he loves me too," does Derek even knows that the baby monitor is on?

"Sometimes he smiles at me, and it feels like the world is good again" Derek smirks "kinda like you when you see food"

The baby yells some sounds in agreement, at least Stiles thinks it was agreement and not just some random sounds because after all, Landon is only nine months old next Saturday.

"Yeah," Derek says "you agree with me, right? Your dad is one special man, and I am so lucky to have him in my life."

Should he tell Derek that he can hear him? Maybe let him talk a little more?

Talk a little more it is.

"It wasn't always like that, you know.." Derek sighed,

Stiles' smile disappear, he remembers all the things Derek had to endure until he met Stiles.

"I lost my family, they went bye bye and I never saw them again" Stiles heard Derek say "can you do bye bye? That's my boy!"

Stiles guesses that Landon did the bye movement, it's probably because he's been spending way too much time with Allison and Scott lately, they've been teaching him stuff.

"And after I lost my family, the bad witch hurt me," Stiles flinches, he remembers Kate. "And I was super duper sad.." 

Stiles hears Derek breathing, he knows how hard Derek had it in his life, he knows that it's hard for him to even remember it.

"But then I met Stiles" and something in Derek's voice change, it's happier, and Stiles just knows that in Landon's room, Derek is smiling.

"Yeah, Stiles is your daddy, my husband, can you say husband?" Derek waits for a moment "no? I guess not. Anyway, I met your dorky dad, and I'm stuck with him since then..and now we have you!"

Stiles can't take it anymore, the cuteness.

He texts Derek "You know I can hear you through the baby monitor, right?"

Stiles hears Derek's phone ringing through the monitor.

"Who could it be?" Derek tells Landon "it's daddy!"

There's a pause of a second before Derek starts talking again "Oops, looks like we got caught, daddy heard everything"

"Just come here sourwolf" Stiles yells to his husband,

Derek walks into the room, holding Landon in his hands,

"Well look who's awake" Derek says,

"For the record," Stiles said, taking Landon "I am not lazy."

"I said good things too!" Derek said in defense,

"Yeah but you called me lazy, I am not lazy"

Derek laughs and kisses Stiles "I'll remember that for next time."


End file.
